1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to rust inhibitors and to anti-rust compositions containing same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art has, heretofore, provided grease formulations containing a variety of improvement additives. When the greases must undergo widely varying temperature changes during the course of operating conditions, moisture will condensate and rust or corrode metal parts in contact with the grease. Greases are accordingly expected to show a high degree of resistance to water. Therefore, there is a continual need for additives which will improve the anti-rust characteristics of grease formulations. Anti-rust grease compositions as disclosed herein comprising a major proportion of an oil of lubricating viscosity, an effective amount of a suitable thickening agent and a minor effective amount of the additive compounds disclosed herein, as for example a mono-alkylimidazolyl-ethyl phthalate or a t-alkyl primary amine salt thereof have not, to the best of applicants' knowledge and belief, been previously disclosed.